Talk:Mt. Colubo
How can I get the refernce to work? I'm wanting to reference the mentioning of Mt.Corbo is behind Windmill Village is mentioned in ch 582, pg 16. Oda states its Windmill Village, not Fushia, that Mt. Corbo is near.Katzztar 23:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) It's been fixed Joekido 00:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Name sugestion I'm not sure how the romanizations of the names in here work, but I sugest we change the name of this page to "Corvo Mountain", since Corvo is the translation to portuguese of "Crow". It's just a sugestion though, since I couldn't find any meaning to "Corbo".GMTails 03:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Corbo is still a possibility because the French word for "raven" is corbeau (pronounced just like corbo). But since Oda's been using a lot of Portuguese words to name things it probably is corvo. : Actually I just noticed, both "crow" and "raven" are translated as "corvo" in portuguese, so I guess it's another multilanguage origin. GMTails 01:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Why isn't this page called "mount Corvo"? I think the "Mt." is horrible... --Meganoide 15:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It's still correct. And Mt. is used more often than Mount anyway. 15:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed, but shouldn't the romanization be "Collubo"? I know it's horrible, but check this cover... "Colubo" actually. Good catch. ...That's true... Not enough evidence. Could just be the name of the fruit company. SeaTerror 17:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Then why we renamed Bell-mère? Isn't the same case? As present tha page is named "Corvo" only because "Corvo" means "Crow" in Italian, nothing more... at least "Colubo" is not based on a whim. P.S.: "Corvo" sounds better to me, but it's not a matter of taste. :... beside we don't even know if it's a company... is like saying "Florida oranges". One's the name of an actual person. I disagree with that name change too since its so damn crappy. Not really. Its in a crate. Crates only contain the name of the brand with stickers on the fruit stating what company it came from and what type it is. SeaTerror 18:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :There's no such rule. Plus it's a nonrealistic manga. Let's go with the simplest explanation. Come on, we do not have so many official romanizations that it allows us to disregard those we find. If you look at the discussion above (our posts) the reason why "Corvo" was chosen was without any official basis (though reasonable). At least now we have some basis directly from the manga, even if that was the name of the company what do you think the company is named after? My point is simple: I agree with you on thinking that if the evidence is uncertain, then we should keep the safest one, but that's the point! "Colubo" is the safest one since "Corvo" has no official basis at all, will you still think the same if the cover was mentioned before the possibly Portuguese/Italian origins? It's the same story when we found some possible romanization after the article was created only on the author's instinct. That is the simplest explanation. I would say the name of the company would be named after the founder of the company like about 90% of the world's businesses. The fruit company Dole is named after its founder. SeaTerror 00:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I say we just leave it until we find out more. Stuff like this is bound to turn up in an SBS sometime down the road. For now, leave it as is. 00:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's Chapter 615. We're up to 651... It won't turn up in an SBS now. Plus that's not an important question, especially for Japanese people. :Thing is, Corvo is now far more speculative than Colubo. I thought the wiki forbade speculation. Why don't you ask Klobis or Jopfan before you get stuck up about something being speculative. 03:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. Ask Klobis.. @at SeaTerror: then who is "Colubo"? Again, we are all trying to stick with the safest thing, but as I pointed out before the safest thing should be a name written by Oda then a conjecture on our side. The thing about the mounted named after other language's words, should remain in the trivia/translation issue like we usually does (and it is now), besided it's not surprising that the actual romanization is a little off the real (possible) word which is named after. Rob Lucci is an example. Wasn't Bellemere changed to Bell-mere cause of the 'From the decks' cover?? If yes, then we should do the same to Colubo... I still think SeaTerror has a good point, though. The names are similar but Colubo could still just be the name of a fruit company. Corvo makes more sense since it actually translates to crow in Portuguese, a language used more than once in the series. 03:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Come on, what do you think this hypothetic fruit company is named after? I think is far more speculative saying that "Colubo" is an completely different name or a person (in which case he would be a new character) and honestly I would have been more surprised if the romanization chosen by Oda was exactly the correct translation, because we have already seen cases where a name was intended to reflect some foreign word but there were some mistakes in the actual translation, like for example Rob Lucci. I agree with Levi, it's far more speculative to go with the translation we have right now than to use a romanization that can be clearly seen in the manga. If Klobis or JOPF confirm that this romanization is possible for the japanese characters from the manga, then I completely agree that this article should be renamed. The current romanization (Korubo) is fine as it is since it is correct in terms of writing and pronunciation, but I'm pretty sure the title should be changed to Colubo. Many Japanese people mistake the way of spelling foreign words when writing just by listening to the word by ear because of the l/r problem, etc. (Ex- violin as viorin; I have a japanese book at home and the title on the book cover says "Mama no viorin" in huge bold letters although it is spelled correctly on the other side) but in this case, since "Mt. Colubo" is a place that does not exist, we should go along with whatever Oda does, even if it happens to be a mistake. About the fruit company, I doubt Oda would go as far as creating such an inconsistency like this on a plain cover... it's pretty safe to assume this is what he intended as the name of the place compared to the Corvo speculation. 16:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) No this is speculation to say that is the name of the mountain and not a company or something else. This is like that stupid crap where you all changed all the names just because ONE name was spelled that way. SeaTerror 18:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) You know... why don't we take in account that the latest chapters were not made by Oda but they were all fanart made by mangastream and other scanlation groups like in a big conspiracy? Because it's absurd. So the thing of it being a company name or something else not related is really over thinking, and that case you mention is really the less probable. The possible cases are: * It's the name of the mountain. * It's the apples' place of origin. * It's a company named after the mountain. * It's a company name not related to the mountain. * It's the owner of the apples. * It's a bunch of casual words, a print mistake, an Oda's joke, ... and other absurd cases. The first three cases are the most probable while the other are the less probable, so "to be safe" we chose the less probable? In my opinion we "to be safe" we should go with Colubo. What really I don't understan is why you all fell "safer" with Corvo then... as I ask before imagine that we create this article today with the name "Colubo" because of that cover and I come in saying "Hey, Corvo is a possible romanization and it means Crow in Italian, so it's probably named after that... should we rename it?" By your logic you should respond "Yes it's safer saying that, then saying that the name on the box is the mountain name." Was I clear? Note that I don't want to use sarcasm, I'm just reasoning per absurd, I am actually serious. :By the way... all the romanization all often written just one time in the manga, so I'm not following you or I didn't understand what you meant. Levi is totally right. You can put it that way too: *Colubo **Pros: official romanization seen in the manga. Most likely the good one. **Cons: nothing. *Corvo **Pros: similar to an unrelated word in a foreign language. **Cons: most likely not the good one. Even if we are (obviously) not 100% sure that Colubo actually is the mountain, it is still overwhelmingly better than Corvo. There's no good reason to stay with Corvo. I'm really surprised we have to discuss this! The databook when Kaido's name was revealed. You all decided that that spelling was how it should be just because of that ONE name. There is no evidence that that is the name of the mountain. SeaTerror 01:25, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes we do ST, just reread this whole talk and you'll see. If you can't then you must have a pretty close mind not to notice. Nope. There is no evidence. There is no evidence that its not the name of the fruit company or something else. SeaTerror 02:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) As we've been saying, you cannot use the no evidence argument because Corvo has even less. I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn about something that does not even make sense. Anyway, no databook stating the romanization of Colubo even EXISTS yet so Colubo currently weighs the other choices out. 04:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You keep repeating the same thing without disproving our argumentations, I have already said all that I wanted to say in my previous post, but I'll ask again: if you are against Colubo which you think has no prove, why are you still going with Corvo which has even less evidence in support? It's the name of the mountain, that's all. The cases you keep in account are just negligible conjectures. You can't take in account every hypothesis, you think you are being caution and rational but that's actually the opposite, you can't reason with absolutes. Aside SeaTerror, is there anyone who is still against renaming the page? DP was against I think... I would like to put my voice in as well for changing it to Colubo. Bastian9 15:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I say we just rename it. The only one to still seem to be against it is ST. So we rename it to Colubo? Evanalmighty 15:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) thats what I would do Ok, you guys have got to settle this. All we have right now is an edit war, where someone changes it, and someone else changes it back. Should we put it to a freakin poll? 22:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Voting Time I guess the time has come to settle this with an official vote, since ST won't calm down otherwise. Do you agree that "Corvo" should be changed into "Colubo"? Yes I do. # # 22:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) # 23:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No I don't. # # # You need to have at least 300 edits and also need to be active on this wiki for at least 3 months.